sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ehe-Kriege
Ehe-Kriege ist die dritte Folge der ersten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie besucht das befreundete Ehepaar Patience und Peter und bekommt ungewollte Einblicke. Später wird sie von dem mehr als heiratswilligen Sean eingeladen und macht sich Gedanken über die unterschiedlichen Verhaltensweisen von Paaren gegenüber Singles. Miranda wird für lesbisch gehalten und versucht herauszufinden, ob sie damit leben könnte, um ihre Karriere voranzubringen. Handlung Carrie wird von ihren Freunden Patience und Peter in ihr Wochenendhaus eingeladen. Sie hält die zwei für das perfekte Ehepaar. Die drei verbringen einen wunderbaren Abend, an dem ihnen Carrie von ihren sexuellen Eskarpaden erzählt. Als Carrie am nächsten morgen erwacht und ins Bad will, findet sie Peter im Flur vor, nur mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet, ohne Unterwäsche. Als Patience mit dem Frühstück zurück kommt, kann Carrie nicht anders, als ihr davon zu erzählen. Peter sieht den Vorfall als Zufall an, doch Patience ist wütend und Carrie reist überstürzt ab. Zurück in New York erzählt ihren Freundinnen davon und Samantha macht Witze darüber. Als sie fragt, wie groß Er war, sieht Carrie mit bezeichnendem Blick auf die große Pfeffermühle, die der Kellner ihnen gerade anbietet. Carrie erzählt, dass Patience auf die Frage, was daran so schlimm wäre, geantwortet hatte, dass Carrie das nicht verstehen könnte, weil sie Single wäre. Das Gespräch dreht sich weiter darum, ob die Freundinnen mit verheirateten Männern schlafen würden. Charlotte erwähnt, dass man als Single-Frau auf einer Party mit lauter Paaren wie ein Verlierer angesehen würde. Und Miranda sagt, sie wären somit der Feind. Verschiedene Meinungen dazu: eine verheiratete Frau sagt, sie würde sich nicht mehr so oft mit ihren Single-Freunden treffen, weil es sie zu schmerzhaft daran erinnern würde, wie sie früher war und dass sie Singles für ihr leeres, gehetztes Leben bemitleidet. Eine andere Frau sagt, verheiratete Paare würden sich selbst verlieren und wären nur noch ein Wir. Ein Mann sagt, seit sein bester Freund eine Frau geheiratet hat, die ihn nicht mag, sehen sie sich nur noch am Superbowl-Sonntag. Carrie bespricht das Thema am nächsten Tag mit Stanford. Dabei treffen sie einen Bekannten von Carrie, Joe, der gerade mit seinem Lebensgefährten Lou unterwegs ist. Die beiden erfahren, dass Carrie noch Single ist und fragen Carrie, ob sie ihnen eine Eizelle spenden würde, da die beiden sich ein Kind wünschen. Sie geben Carrie ihre Karte und sie fühlt sich, als würde sie wie eine Eizellen-Farm behandelt werden. thumb|[[Miranda und Sid nach der Dinner-Party]]Während dessen nimmt Miranda an einem Baseball-Spiel ihrer Anwaltsfirma teil und ein Kollege stellt sie einer Kollegin namens Syd vor. Miranda bemerkt, dass er sie für lesbisch hält, weil er sie noch nie mit einem Mann gesehen hat. Sie stellt das Missverständnis bei Syd klar und die beiden verstehen sich sehr gut. Durch ihr gutes zusammenspiel wird einer der Seniorpartner auf sie aufmerksam und lädt sie zu einer Dinnerparty ein, da er sie für ein lesbisches Pärchen hält. Carrie kommt der Gedanke, dass Paare vielleicht Singles nicht hassen, sondern sie fürchten. Sie trifft sich deshalb mit einem befreundeten Paar, um diese Theorie auszuprobieren. Dabei kommt "zufällig" ein Bekannter der beiden - Sean - hinzu, der auch Single ist und Carrie erkennt sofort, dass es ein geplanter Verkupplungsversuch sein soll. Die beiden verstehen sich gut und sitzen schließlich noch länger im Restaurant. Im Gespräch erkennt Carrie, dass der Mann auf der Suche nach einer Ehefrau ist. Er will Carrie wiedersehen und sie sagt zu. Sie treffen sich die nächsten anderthalb Wochen zu verschiedenen Aktivitäten und schließlich lädt er sie zu seiner Einweihungsparty ein. Sie sagt zu und die beiden küssen sich. Carrie nimmt Charlotte und Samantha zu der Einweihungsparty von Sean mit und dort treffen sie überraschenderweise auf ausschließlich Ehepaare. Die drei fühlen sich sehr unwohl, doch Carrie wird sehr freundlich von allen aufgenommen; nirgendwo sieht sie Angst oder Ablehnung, als wäre ihre Position schon vorbestimmt. Samantha hingegen wird ganz offen von den Ehefrauen abgelehnt, da sie die Männer wie üblich anzieht. Sean zeigt Carrie und Charlotte die Wohnung. Als er ihnen sein Arbeitszimmer zeigt, erwähnt, dass es einmal das Kinderzimmer wird und ein Mobile hervorholt, das er schon für das zukünftige Baby gekauft hat, wird es Carrie zu viel. Sie sucht nach Samantha, die sich in der Küche mit Tequila betrinkt und ihr mehrere Männer in der Wohnung zeigt, mit denen sie schon Sex hatte. Charlotte ist überzeugt davon, dass Sean Carrie fragen wird, ob sie ihn heiraten will. Samantha ist betrunken und sagt, sie würde Carrie töten, wenn diese sich in eine dieser verheirateten Frauen verwandeln würde. In der nächsten Stunde darf Carrie sich von verschiedenen Paaren anhören, wie toll Sean ist; so als würde jeder sie schon als Ehepaar sehen oder Carrie zumindest davon überzeugen, wie toll er ist. Als Charlotte Carrie erzählt, dass Samantha inzwischen total betrunken ist, tauchen Patience und Peter auf. Sie sind gut gelaunt und freuen sich, dass Carrie mit Sean ausgeht. Carrie versucht sich für den Vorfall im Ferienhaus zu entschulidgen, doch die zwei lassen es nicht zu. Samantha kommt hinzu und plaudert aus, dass Carrie alles verraten hat. Nach der Dinner-Party des Seniorpartners verabschieden sich Miranda und Syd, der Gastgeber sagt Miranda, wie wunderbar die beiden wären, und Miranda gesteht, dass sie nur so getan hätten, weil sie einen Vorteil daraus schlagen wollte. Der Seniorpartner lobt die Strategie und ist ihr nicht böse, sagt aber, dass seine Frau die Idee hatte, dass ein lesbisches Paar in ihrer Gruppe noch fehlen würde. Im Fahrstuhl ist Miranda nachdenklich und küsst Syd probehalber, doch sie fühlt nichts und weiß, dass sie wirklich nicht lesbisch ist. Charlotte bringt Samantha zu sich nach Hause, weil diese viel zu betrunken ist. Am Eingang flirtet Samantha mit dem Portier. Als Charlotte schon schläft, geht Samantha heimlich und nur mit einem Mantel und Unterwäsche bekleidet hinunter und holt den Portier hinauf, weil sie Sex mit ihm will. In der Nacht erwacht Charlotte von dem Geräusch der Tür und ertappt den Portier leicht bekleidet in ihrem Flur. Er versucht sich zu erklären, doch sie schickt ihn weg und sagt, die Situation solle nie wieder erwähnt werden. Carrie verabschiedet sich nach der Einweihungsparty von Sean und erklärt ihm, dass aus ihnen einfach nichts werden kann, weil sie noch nicht bereit ist, zu heiraten. Er ist enttäuscht, weil er nicht verstehen kann, dass alle Frauen immer sagen, sie wollen heiraten, doch zu ihm würde keine Ja sagen. Carrie verkuppelt ihn mit Charlotte und die beiden passen wirklich gut zusammen, sie gehen sogar das Prozellan aussuchen, doch als Charlotte sieht, welches Muster ihm gefällt, beendet sie die Beziehung, da sein Geschmack sich zu sehr von seinem unterscheidet. Als sie heim kommt, fragt sie der liebeskranke Portier nach Samantha und sie geht ärgerlich hinein. Am nächsten Abend treffen sich die vier Single-Freundinnen fröhlich zum Kino. Zentrale Frage *Gibt es einen geheimen Kalten Krieg zwischen Singles und ihren verheirateten Freunden? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Sean *Miranda Hobbes - Syd *Samantha Jones *Charlotte York - Sean *Patience - Peter *Joe - Lou Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode